Until now, there is only a main type of bagpipe composed of a bellows, a blowpipe, an air outlet device, one or more drones and a pointer pipe, such that the bellows is positioned under the left arm and the drone is positioned over the left shoulder. Playing then starts by air-blowing through the blowpipe so air comes into the bellows and this is inflated; the player then smoothly presses the bellows with his arm and the air starts to get out through the drone, thus producing a husky sound, and through the air outlet device and the pointer pipe holes, thus producing a sound that is modulated by the player by using his fingers, finally producing the different notes of the musical scale and the melody intended to be played. With these current bagpipes, difficulties to play arise for that people that is not familiar with this type of instrument and also for disabled people; moreover, a very accurate play is needed if unclear notes are to be avoided because of a wrong positioning of the fingertips that may result in a defective plugging of the pointer pipe holes.
To prevent these problems the system for multitimbre bagpipe has been created, that substantially improves the performance of the manual bagpipes that are currently known, specially by avoiding the problems related with the different sizes of the air outlet device that make more difficult to play accurately. Moreover, the system for multitimbre bagpipe can be played by persons with finger motility difficulties, as it will be explained, and furthermore prevents the mistuning completely.